Lost Souls
by Jayly
Summary: Ah the eternal troubles for our hero...guilt, romance death and much more...
1. Default Chapter

  
Lost Souls  
Chapter 1  
  
  
Sinbad felt a pain in his wrists as he slowly opened his eyes. Sinbad groaned softly. "Sinbad?" a voice called out to him breaking through the haze that threatened to overtake his mind. "What happened?" Sinbad asked as he stood up carefully examining the chains that bound his arms to the dank wall of the cell they were in. "I'm not sure." Maeve replied. Sinbad looked around examining his surroundings. He was chained to the wall in the far corner as was Maeve only she was in the center of the wall. A single candle lit the dark cell. "Where are the others?" Sinbad asked softly before closing his eyes trying to stop the pain that seemed to vibrate from every bone in his body. His mind betrayed him as he tried to remember what had happened to them. Sinbad looked up at Maeve confusion clearly written on his face. Maeve sighed. He had no idea what he'd done. Maeve looked away quickly. How could she tell him. "Maeve what is it? What happened?" Sinbad asked as he tried desperatly to remember. Then it came to him. Horrible images came flying at him threatening to overtake him. Sinbad gasped in realization. Allah what had he done. Images flooded his mind. They had come out of nowhere. Sinbad and Maeve had been in town gathering supplies. There was a scream from an alley. A child's scream. Half way down the alley they had attacked. Sinbad fought them off. He had them all when he heard a sound from behind him. He turned and struck cutting his saber deep into the cause of the noise. Maeve screamed as Sinbad's blade cut into the child. Sinbad reeled back in shock. "No!" he screamed realization dawning upon him. "Sinbad?" Maeve asked gently. She had seen the expressions on his face. He knew. Sinbad looked up at Maeve guilt etched across every feature of his young face. Sinbad returned his gaze to the floor. He couldn't bear to look at her knowing what he had done. More memories flashed through his mind. A mothers scream as her child was brutally cut down before her eyes. The woman running collapasing at Sinbad's feet cradeling the still life of a child robbed of his innocence. Sinbad dropped to his knees trying to comfort the woman. The woman slapped him across the face. The sharp sting of a woman who had just lost a child makeing it's way into the very depths of his heart and soul. "You monster" the words rang through his head over and over. Maeve came up behind him taking his arm leading him away. "What happened after we left Maeve?" Sinbad whispered. His mind betrayed him yet again. His last memory was of the child laying bleeding in his mother's arms. And the look in the mother's eyes. A haunted look. The look of a woman who had just seen her baby cut down by a ruthless killer. That's what he was a ruthless killer. Of all the lives he had ruined this had ben the most devastating. He had always thought that the men he had killed had deserved to die but now he realized how wrong he was. He had not only killed killers like himself but innocents. Throughout his life he had brought only death. First his parents...Lea...Mustafa...and now a child...an innocent who never had the chance to live before his life was brutally ripped away from him. Sinbad closed his eyes letting the darkness overtake him once again. Maeve's voice calling to him from the distance but fading like all things did. Images flashed before him faster and faster some blurred some clear but all horrifying. Images of friends, enemies...all had one thing in common...he had killed them all. Sinbad shook his head trying to clear his mind of the memories. Nothing helped. The images kept coming...taunting him. And then it stopped. The images vanished and all was dark. Sinbad found himself in a pit. He was suspended in midair by some unknown force. There was no beginning nor end that he could see. Just darkness...and the images. Those haunting images had returned getting worse each second that flew by. Voices screaming at him...blaming him. The images of how he had last seen them...blood everywhere. Faces twisted in agony as each one took their last breath. His fault...it was all his fault. And then the most startling image of all. His crew...his family. Sinbad screamed out. It couldn't be happening they weren't dead. "Yes Sinbad we are. And it's all your fault...all your fault" Sinbad eyes snapped open, sweat dripping from his face. He looked up fear etched across his face as he searched for Maeve but to no avail. She wasn't there. "Maeve!" he called out just as the door opened and a body was tossed inside the cell. "No!" Sinbad screamed instaniously recognizing who it was. "Maeve!" he cried as he crawled to her side. Sinbad rolled Maeve over carefull and let out a gasp of shock at what he saw. Blood flowed to freely down one side of her beautiful face. Her right eye was swollen slightly and bruises adorned most of her body. Sinbad felt a chill run up his body for he knew he was the cause of her pain. Sinbad gently cradeled Maeve in his lap. The door of the cell was thrown open and several forms were thrown in. "Sinbad?" One called out. Sinbad looked up and seeing Doubar and the rest of teh crew let out a sight of relief. At least now she had a chance. Once he was out of teh way no longer able to bring misery into their lives. He was a failure and needed to leave them. It was the only way they would have a chance. Sinbad moved away from the crowd as Firouz bent to examine the sorceress. Firouz drew in his breathe as he saw the bruises on the young woman's body. "Sinbad what happened?" Sinbad was merely mumbling "it's all my fault" over and over. Doubar looked from Maeve to Sinbad and went to his brothers side. Sinbad was just staring at the floor refusing to make eye contact with anyone merely mumbling that it was his fault over and over. "Lil brother?" Doubar asked gently then with more force when Sinbad didn't respond. Doubar grabbed Sinbad by the shoulder and gently shook him. Still no response came. "Sinbad" Doubar called a little more forcefully now. "What happened?" Doubar asked. Still no response came from Sinbad. Doubar grabbed Sinbad by the chin bringing his face up from the floor. What Doubar saw in his eyes shocked and scared him. That was not his brother but some tortured soul. His eyes had a haunted look about them. There was no hope in those eyes. What had happened to cause Sinbad to loose hope so quickly? "Firous how's Maeve?" Doubar called behind him. "It's not good. She's been beaten badly. Any idea what happened?" Firouz responded never taking his eyes off the sorceress. "I'm not sure but whatever it was...it was bad." Doubar replied.   
  
To Be Continued....  
  
  
Diclaimer: I don't own the Adventures of Sinbad or any of the characters please don't sue me i'm just a poor sap with only this computer and my dog and the comp doesn't work that well and the dog's insane so i doubt you'd want either of them. Comments are welcome as always actually they're a must cause um well i might get lazy and not do chapter two then.  



	2. Lost Souls Chapter 2

Lost Souls Chapter 2  
  
  
Time ceased to exist in Sinbad's mind. There was nothing. He had lost will to live. Doubar stood in the corner of the cell with Firouz. They still had no clue as to what had made their captain become so lifeless. Maeve had not regained consciousness yet and untill she did they would get on answers. Doubar watched his brother feeling completly helpless. Nothing seemed to help. It had been two days since they had been thrown in here and Sinbad had not said a word to anyone. He just stared blankly at the floor. Doubar had removed the chains restraining him to the wall and Sinbad had fallen to the floor in a fetal position. Doubar looked around the room wearily. What had once been a fearsome group had faltered leaving them scattered and without a leader. Doubar sighed wearily and leaned agaisnt the wall joining his comrades in sleep. Sinbad's eyes snapped open scanning the room and after making sure everyone was asleep he rose. Sinbad carefully made his way over to a corner of the room and began working. He has almost broken free from this prison. Tonight would be the night he left. Leaving was the only way he would save them. He was the reason they were here...in trouble. Sinbad sighed as he continued to pry bricks loose from the wall of the cell. Sinbad eased the final brick loose and gently wedged his body from the cell. Sinbad glanced one last time at the prison...and his family before turning and leaving.   
When morning came the crew awoke to find their captain missing. Doubar looked at the hole in the wall. "Where do you think he went?" Firouz asked quielty from behind Doubar. "I'm not afraid of where he went...but what he might do." came Doubar's reply. Firouz looked at the big man confusion clearly written across his face. Then they scientist realized what Doubar was talking about. "We've got to find him." Firouz finally replied. Hours later the crew made it back to the docks only to find that their captain had left on the Krikorian an hour before. Doubar cornered the harbor master demanding to know where the ship was headed. "I...*gasp*...don't know" the man stuttered as Doubar's hold on his neck tightened. "Tell me!" Doubar growled. Finally the man weakend and mumbled the name of the port. Doubar released his hold and headed back to the Nomad. "Let's go!" he shouted to the rest of the crew as they stared at him dumbfounded. "Where to?" Firouz asked as he hurried to catch up with the big man. "Someplace I never thought I'd see again." Doubar mumbled as he continued walking. And a place I hope sinbad never makes it to. Doubar thought.  
Once back aboard the Nomad Doubar immediatly set sail in hopes of catching the Krikorian. Maeve approached the big man. He had not said a word to anyone since they had set sail. None knew where they were headed and she aimed to find out. "Doubar?" Maeve asked as she approached. Doubar looked up at the fiery sorceress. "Where are we going?" "Home." Doubar stated matter of factly. Maeve looked at him a look of confusion about her. Doubar smiled slightly as he signaled for a crewman to take over the tiller. "Keep her on this course. We're headed for Luden. Doubar told the young man as he gestured for Maeve and the others to follow him below. It was time he explained what was going on.  
Once below Doubar sat down as the rest of the crew gathered at the table around him. Doubar took a deep breathe as he began to explain. "The island we're going to is...was home. My mother was born there and we lived there for a short while. My grandparents live their as well. They loved me as a child and loved my father like their own son." Doubar stopped at this and looked at his companions. "There's something else you should know. Sinbad isn't my brother. I mean he is but we're only half brothers. We have different fathers. And that's the reason I'm so worried about his being back on that island." Doubar once again looked around the room examining the shocked and somewhat confused expressions of his friends. Doubar let out a sigh and continued. "My father was killed on a hunting expediton when i was four. It was two years later before another man would enter mother's life. He had come in on a ship that had been damaged during a recent storm. After my father's death my mother had operated a boarding house and the man came to stay there. He was instantly attracted to my mother and they spent long hours talking to each other. Eventually Kai left our island but during the next year he came back to visit frequently. Eventually he asked my mother to marry him. My grandparents didn't like this though. They though mother should continue on with her life as it was and not remarry. To them it was dishonering my father's memory by bringing another man into her home. She defied them though marrying him. The refused to have anything to do with him or my mother after that and when Sinbad was born a year later it was the finaly straw as far as my grandparents were concerened. They hated the baby from the start even though it was their grandson. To them it was his baby and he was the one who had dishonered their family. My mother was heartbroken but she was sure they would come around eventually. It wasn't untill they threatened to kill Sinbad if Kai didn't take the baby and leave the island never to come back. Mother was in the next room and heard it all. We left after that vowing never to return. Mother knew my granfinaly straw as far as my grandparents were concerened. They hated the baby from the start even though it was their grandson. To them it was his baby and he was the one who had dishonered their family. My mother was heartbroken but she was sure they would come around eventually. It wasn't untill they threatened to kill Sinbad if Kai didn't take the baby and leave the island never to come back. Mother was in the next åå  
sked "Yes quite well. I still know part of your family." Sinbad looked at the woman his lips silently forming a question. "You don't know...Of course not. Your grandparents...your mother's parent's that is still live on Luden." Sinbad listened on as the woman gave him directions to his grandparents home. Sinbad set out unaware of what would meet him there.  
Sinbad approached the door and knocked caustiously. A mixture of fear and nervousness seemed to flow through his body as waited. As the door opened Sinbad came face to face with an elderly man whose eyes turned to pure hatred the moment he laid eyes on the young captain. "Kai." the man said his voice blackened with hatred. Sinbad shook his head and quickly spoke. "No sir I'm Sinbad....your grandson." With that the man slammed the door into Sinbad's face. Sinbad stepped back bewildered and slowly retreated to the surrounding woods.  
Several hours passed before Sinbad heard someone calling his name. Moments later Doubar came into view. "Sinbad!" Doubar shouted as he ran up and embraced Sinbad into a bear hug. Sinbad let Doubar lead him back to the boarding house where the rest of the crew was waiting. Each one watched as the young man was led into the room by Doubar. Sinbad immediatly went to the corner farthest away from his crew members and sat down staring at the floor. Doubar sighed heavily as he watched his brothers actions. "I've had enough of this." Doubar said as he marched over to where Sinbad sat and dragged him to his feet. "Sinbad snap out of it now!" Doubar shouted. Sinbad merely turned his head away from Doubar. And as the crew watched on Doubar raised his hand and before he knew what he was doing...or what had happened his hand struck Sinbad.  
An eerie silence befell the room as the crew stared at the two brothers in the center of the room. Sinbad's head hung downward, his eyes focused intently on the ground. A red mark adorned Sinbad's cheek. Doubar was the first to break the silence. "Little brother I'm sorry...I shouldn't have...please look at me." Sinbad seemed to ignore Doubar's words and continued to stare at the ground. Sinbad looked up at Doubar and Doubar immediatly wished he hadn't. Sinbad didn't have to say a word to express his feelings. His eyes told the entire story. One could see the severe depth of pain within his eyes. The slap from Doubar had been the worse though. The final straw. Sinbad jerked away from Doubar and ran from the room. "Allah what have I done?" Doubar mumbled as he fled the room after Sinbad.   
Sinbad stood at the edge of the cliff overlooking the sea. A sea that had taken so many lives and was preparing to take another. First his beloved Lea had been taken. Then Mustafa. There had been more. Too many lives had been lost because of him. Now it was time to stop it. No more lives would be lost because of him. Sinbad stepped forward preparring to do what was inevitable. He had nothing worth living for. Nothing at all. He had done such wrong in his life. "Allah please forgive me for all the wrong I've done." A voice from behind him stopped Sinbad though. A voice oddly familiar and soothing. Sinbad closed his eyes trying desperatly to place the voice. A hand layed gently on his shoulder. "Sinbad?" Sinbad dove deeper into the depths of his mind. Where had he heard this voice. Then it came to him. A woman singing to him. A lul-a-bye. Golden slumbers kiss your eyes, Smiles awake you when you rise. She was beautiful. With eyes the color of the sea and hair like strands of silk. She used to sing to him. Before he went to sleep. "Mother." Sinbad whispered softly. Mala sighed inwardly. He rembered her. She had a chance to help him now. "Please son don't do this. You have so much to live for. Don't end your life over this." Mala pleaded. Sinbad shook his head. "I can't. It's too late for me. I've done so much wrong I don't think I can ever go back." Mala drew in a breath. This was going to be harder than she thought. "You are being a selfish little boy Sinbad. You think by taking that last step you'll be helping people? Well your wrong. What about your brother? Without you he will be lost to us all. Did he ever tell you about what happened to him while you were missing? When you returned he was to the point that his life had no meaning. He would have died if you hadn't returned. And Maeve? What of her? Can you just leave the people you love? And that love you?" Sinbad turned around quickly. A little too quickly. He lost his footing falling off the side of the cliff, landing on a ledge 50 feet down. Mala gasped in fear. What had she done? Mala vanished then rematerialized on the ledge by her son. "Allah please let help come soon." she prayed.  



End file.
